


"All Ghosts Are Evil"

by BedheadAries



Series: 2 Sides Of The Same Coin [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedheadAries/pseuds/BedheadAries
Summary: All ghosts are evil, and it isn't a flawed bias.Danny realizes what the absences, the missing hours of the day and nights, the scars and wounds meant for him.





	"All Ghosts Are Evil"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it's angst, but it ain't a happy fic. Character thinks of hurting theirself. Not explicitly mentioned, but implied. And villains.

 

Danny got out of the hospital a long, long time later. His body had been burnt, it was a miracle he had survived. Everyone was puzzled, including him, at the speed he had recovered. It was faster than what the doctors' had presumed it would have been, but not enough to raise suspicion.

The only traces of his accident was the slight difference in skin tone at the areas that weren't too burnt, and the branching scar that ran all throughout his body. Faint Lichenberg scars that never seem to go away.

He pushes himself up his wheelchair as the nurses assist him towards the RV, which had been thoroughly cleaned by his parents. He rolls his eyes. The wheelchair wasn't _really_ needed.

The drive home was peaceful. Strange, yet very reassuring. He had enough of the super squeaky clean and vaguely smells like disinfectant air of the hospital. He missed home.

So it was very reasonable for him to do a double take on the FentonWorks exterior. It was quieter, but the presence is still there. He felt a chill run down his spine.

His father hopped off the driver's seat and slinged his gun. Danny wasn't that surprised to see those guns back into action. They told him that the portal was semi-functioning. Sparking to life for only a split-second before it fades away. And in those split-seconds, ghosts come through.

Danny sighed, so ghosts were true, after all.

"Come along Danny-boy! We're hooome!" Jack was as childish as ever, Danny noted.

He had the accident completely erased from his memory, and had to be filled in by his parents. He was cleaning up the lab when he was knocked into the portal during an earthquake. The portal spontaneously turned on, electrocuting him with thousands of volts and amperes maybe more. Humans aren't supposed to handle that many. Humans die at 0.1 to 0.2 Amperes. Some fast chargers use 2 or 3 Amperes*. The portal definitely used more than that. It was a miracle.

They figured that the memory loss was from the shock. Maybe it was traumatizing for him to remember the pain. He couldn't remember it now, so he didn't know how painful it was. Danny decided to leave it at that. There wasn't any benefit of prodding into it more.

o=o

It's been about a month after getting out of the hospital, the 5 seconds of fame from leaving so long and being in an accident has already worn off. Things were back to normal. Almost.

Danny watched as he phased through the floor. Again. But every time he blinked, it was always back to normal. He'd get a literally sinking feeling, and when he looked, he'd be a third of the way through the floor. And when he blinks, it's like nothing happened.

Maybe it was a hallucination.

Or maybe it was something more.

x=x

There were obvious holes in his memory. Missing memories. Not those before or of the accident, but rather, from after.

He'd be wandering around the rooftop at a lunchtime he unfortunately didn't share with Sam and Tucker (missing a lot of school did that), and when he blinks, the bright blue sky is pink. He'd later find out that he had skipped class altogether. Unintentionally of course.

One second, he'd be doing his homework, he was a good child mind you, and then the next it was already morning. He'd get off his bed, his body painfully sore, and his homework same the way before he 'blinked'.

They'd gone for several check-ups with doctors about the strange phenomenon, but none had answers that Danny found applicable to what he was experiencing. They all sounded reasonable and rational, and they were experts! But Danny had a gut feeling that wasn't what was happening.

He didn't know what any of it meant. His eyes flashed green at times when he looked at the mirror, but when he blinked again it was gone.

He figured it was something ghostly. Overshadowing or something of sort. Maybe it was some ghost messing around with him. But from his parents' studies, overshadowing didn't work this way. It was all very strange.

He'd be missing school, but whenever he was asked, he couldn't answer. None of the teachers could understand or believe that he had absolutely idea where he and the time had gone.

Then it became more quiet. No more odd absences in school. Just failed homeworks and tests because the memories now only warped at night.

The first time it happened, his parents went ballistic. He was nowhere to be found and a ghost was terrorizing the town. They didn't know whether to search for him first or fight it off.

The second time it happened, none of his parents realized he was missing, but he _woke up_ in an alley feeling absolutely sore, tired, and _weak_.

The third time it happened, his parents didn't notice either. They were out ghost hunting. He had been sleeping off the soreness of his body. But when he woke up, it was dawn and he was far across Amity Park in another alley.

It happened almost every night. He'd sleep early, but woke up tired and with dark circles in his eyes the next morning. Most of the time in his bed, sometimes somewhere else. But the soreness never went away. His parents would go out looking for him, but they would always find him at home. He'd either wake up there or run back for his life. But the point was, he _always_ disappeared.

They eventually stopped going to the doctors. Money and lack of progress were the reasons. None of the doctors believed him. They were a 'family of nutcases' after all.

Danny soon realized that more and more scars had been added to his figure. He woke up in the middle of the night, clutched the fading warmth on his side and ran to the bathroom mirror. He was bleeding from a wound.

o=o

It took a long while before Danny realized what was actually going on.

Sam and Tucker were watching a trending ghost fight posted on Amity Park's ghost forum. That's all people ever did nowadays. Ghosts had become rampant, wrecking havoc everywhere, hurting and destroying everything in their paths.

Ghost talk, or ghost hunting talks have become almost taboo in the Fenton household. Those conversations were reserved for the two hunters and only ever occured in the labs. Or whenever they wanted to warn their children of a new dangerous ghost. They figured that Danny wouldn't want to talk about anything ghostly after the accident.

So when Sam and Tucker showed him the fanmade video profiles of the town ghosts, he was actually not very interested. They always did that until they realized Danny wanted to avoid the subject.

But when Danny heard a familiar voice ring through the speakers of the phone, his sense tingled. He glances at the video, taking a peak.

There were a hoarde of ghosts destroying another establishment and only the Fentons could hold them off. The ghosts hit by their guns would seemingly evaporate and Jack would hurry to suck them into the thermoses.

The poor quality video shook as the phone's owner tried to take cover.

Then a shrilling scream came through the speakers. The Fenton couple froze in their spots, then started rapidly shooting all the ghosts that were left. When the green mist of energy cleared, the ultimate ghost appeared.

The most terrifying ghost. The talk of the town.

His white hair, his black jumpsuit, his tan skin, and the thunder and sparks of electricity that announced his arrival. Those toxic green eyes and the danger they presented.

The Fentons started shooting. The energy from the blasts phased through him.

The untouchable, all powerful, Phantom.

The ghost that managed to evade all ghost scanners, the undetectable ghost. The ghost that could not be hurt by any ectoplasmic gun. The ghost that could pass through any ghost shield.

Danny watched how they hit the ghost boy at his left side, only managing to nudge him backwards by an inch, as it always does. He watched how they threw blades that only slid through Phantom's jumpsuit.

How Phantom disappeared into thin air as the Fenton's retreated.

Danny wasn't the best student. He'd gladly give the honor to Jazz. But he knew how to connect the dots.

He went home. It was last period anyways. The school had grown accustomed to his random disappearances. He'd judt go and have detention tommorow. For now, he scoured the internet for the first appearances of Phantom. Every recorded attack. There were a lot of articles about the ghost, and a lot of videos.

He sits on his chair, only slightly wincing as pain claimed his left side. He had more impodtant things to think about.

There was one thing of note about Phantom's nightly schedules.

He always appeared at 10 PM, and would vanish mysteriously at day break.

Danny's missing memories were of those hours.

He didn't like the theory forming in his mind.

He had a few more hours before the time strikes. He'd use it to think.

Was Phantom using him as vessel? It was plausible. Phantom never seems to sustain injuries, but Danny Fenton did. Are the overshadowed are the only ones hurt? But if Danny Fenton was already so damaged, why does Phantom keep on using him? Was he the only one capable? No, he had seen other people overshadowed by Phantom on the net. Fenton never reappeared in those times. Another question on the list was, why does Phantom come at seemingly random times of the day?

Why was Danny able to phase through the floor? Was it a side-effect of being connected to a ghost?

Why would Phantom even need a human vessel? That was a multi-million dollar question. Other ghosts materialized just fine, without the need of any human vessel. They had personality, appearance, and power. Perhaps using a human overshadowed ensures undetection and invincibility against ghost hunters. No, that can't be right. Other ghosts could be knocked out of their overshadowed victims, but no matter how much Phantom had been shot, he was fine. And overshadowing ghosts are easily detected too.

Why would Phantom even need a human vessel?

The answer was he didn't need a vessel.

He shifted in his seat.

What if, Phantom, was simply, only part ghost?

An incomplete one? One that had formed better than the green slobbish creatures, but not quite like other ghosts? If so, why did he feel so solid, and fully formed?

What if, Phantom, was Fenton's ghost?

The reason why he couldn't be touched by ghost weapons, was because he was... still human? Alive? Half-alive?

o=o

When he went to school the next morning, he grabbed hold of Tucker and asked him to hack into the school systems.

He needed access to the teachers' attendance reports of their respective classes.

Tucker, believe it or not, actually refused. He didn't want to change any of those records, even if it was to save Danny from detention or something worse. He had a moral code. Danny reassured him that he just needed to look at them for comparison.

_FENTON, DANIEL JAMES_

_** 9/16 ** _

E: Present

M: Present

S: Absent

C: Absent

H: Absent

A: Absent

_**9/17** _

S: Present

E : Present

A: Present

C: Absent

H: Absent

M: Absent

_** 9/19 ** _

C: Absent

M: Absent

S: Present

E: Present

P.E: Absent

A: Absent

**PHANTOM SIGHTINGS**

**AMITY PARK GHOSTLY FORUM**

_ 9.15 at 11:01 AM by  _ _ **Jenna Cobble** _

Phantom spotted at 4th Street.. **. [Read More]**

[http/ustube.can/keoUbelaYwmsK-a7bezbnT36g...]

_ 9.16 at 12:39 PM by  _ _ **Winston Davis** _

**_@FentonWorks_** he's here please come... **[Read More]**

[alt: IMG_0409161238]

_ 9.17 at 1:32 AM by  _ **_ Mella Harley _ **

Freak's destroyed half of my house again! He... **[Read More]**

[alt: IMG_0916041140]

_ 9.17 at 12:00 AM by  _ _ **Norman Parham** _

**_@FentonWorks_** Can't you do something about this Phantom guy?!

_ 9.17 at 3:01 PM by  _ _ **Harry Font** _

[alt: IMG_0917040301]

A nearly perfect match between his day absences and Phantom's day havoc.

The phasing through the floor, the missing memories, the missing time, the bruises, the soreness, the wounds, the failed homeworks, the tiredness, the absenses, the disappearances.

He stared at the picture on his phone. The green eyes, those toxic green eyes, _his_ toxic green eyes full of malice stared back at him. Phantom's white hair, _his_ white hair. Phantom's face, _his_ face.

The phasing, from Phantom's powers leaking into his human form.

The missing memories from when Phantom took over.

The missing time from when Phantom went out to cause trouble.

The absences, because there could not be two of him at the same time.

He didn't hear Sam and Tucker calling out for him. His rushed out if the room in a panic. Home. The roof. Anywhere away from where he made his revelation. Home. Where he was safe. Where no one could find him. With all of his distractions at his disposal.

He locked the door.

The last question in his mind. What about the bruises?

Danny's panic lessened. He had given himself something reasonable to grab hold unto. An fact to aid in his denial.

Phantom could not be harmed by any ghost weapons. Only living beings cannot be affected by the ghost weapons. So why did Danny Fenton get bruises and Phantom did not?

That question lingered in his mind for a long while.

o=o

He got his answer when he bumped into Dash. The big bad bully. Dash hadn't seen him for quite some time. There was only so few Dash could do without his favorite stress reliever.

How was this his answer?

Fenton came home without a limp after Dash had shoveed him off the front steps. Phantom showed up, his hover faltering, and unable to land. He was more agrresive than usual, causing more damage, and winces all the time he moves.

The people saw this as a breakthrough of the Fenton's inventions.

Danny saw this as a breakthrough in a different way.

Phantom was able to hide himself from radars and unable to be hurt by weapons because of his human side. Danny was unable to be hurt by physical means because of his ghost side.

You must purge the other side, while the other side is dominant.

Phantom could only be hurt as Fenton using ghost weaponry.

Fenton can only he hurt as Phantom by using normal means.

The problem could not be solved because they had a 'solution'.

He was invinsible, only because they had a "solution'.

x=x

"I'm just trying-- I don't know, I- maybe he can be reasoned with or something. Peace talk?"

"Danny! What has gotten into you? All ghosts are evil. They only want to harm people. You've seen what he can do." His mother spoke, reasonable as ever.

"What if he doesn't want to? What if he can change his mind?" He gripped his shirt tighter.

"No, Danny," His father cut in a serious tone. Uncharacteristic. "It's in their core. It's basically their DNA."

"I've seen Phantom fight. There was no hesitation in those eyes."

"i just--Have you tried?" Maybe there was a way to reconcile his two sides. It was selfish of him, a senseless attempt at self-preservation. Maybe this didn't need to be rough at all.

Danny should've known.

Phantom refused the peace talks. His attacks fell upon his parents like the rain. It was a bombardment of ghostly hail and shards of green ice. His parents were left wounded.

Danny was horrfied. No, he was mortified. _The phenomenon of forgetting..._

As the video of the Phantom v. Fenton fight came to close, Phantom uttered chilling words. "I remember the mornings."

_... hadn't carried over to his ghostly side._

x=x

Phantom had a plan. He was a villain after all.

Danny had a plan too.

x=x

Danny knew what he had to do. He had to take down Phantom. But any plan he made would be known by Phantom. Which meant...

...he had to outsmart himself.

He have to make other people plan for him. He needs to injure Phantom. As Fenton. No physical, human damage affects Fenton directly. It harms Phantom and vice versa. He could ask Dash to push him off a flight of stairs, right before Phantom shows up. But would that be able for it to harm him?

Falling from the stairs wouldn't incapacitate Phantom, and as long as his parents used ecto-weaponry it will be Fenton that would be most affected. He needed more damage.

And thus, Danny had the most ridiculous, most stupidest (yes, it is so dumb it breaks grammar laws) idea ever.

Amity was not a safe place at night. Ghosts are always out and about you know, and petty crime surprisingly exists.

...Danny Fenton needed another alter ego. He needs to be a hero vigilante. A ghost hunter. Where else would he get willingly shot by thousands of ectoplasm, get hurt while not outing his alter ego, and be right on time when Phantom shows up?

(If Sam and Tucker knew, no doubt there would be a resounding slap as they violently facepalm.)

It wasn't the most immediate solution. But he was hopeful.

Because if worse comes to worst...

x=x

"If a ghost could be hurt through human means, how do you take them down?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Sam's voice was filled with confusion and suspicion. "That is a stupid question. You take them down just like a human then."

"Well, we don't get to talk about ghosts at home. But like, won't the ghost just fly away then?"

"Well, I guess a..."

"Tucker!" Danny smiled as his friend settled on their lunch table. "Perfect timing. I was asking--"

"Danny, what is all this about?" Sam cut in. "You're jittery and you've been distant these past months. Now, all of a sudden you're asking us about ghosts of all things." Sam gestured vaguely. "Why?"

...

"...I think Phantom is a human with ghost powers."

It is better to come clean.

x=x

Phantom had a plan. He was a villain after all.

A ghost shield isolated the battlefield from the raging ghosts outside. The buildings were flattened to form a perfect circular rim. The sky was a hideous shade of green and purple swirls.

As Amity Park shook and cowered at the mercy of the ultimate villain, Danny Fenton had a plan.

Earlier, he had offered Sam and Tucker their instructions. A plan to take down Phantom.

But he wasn't so sure if they'd have the courage to go through with it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this wrote itself as. There were so many plot points popping up.
> 
> The main idea I had was that Phantom was invincible AU. His ghost side protects him from harm because you can't hurt or kill a ghost with normal means. His human side protects him from ghost weapons. How this would be cool and all, but this would be the most terrible thing ever if he was a villain!!! Gasp! A villain you can't touch!
> 
> Then I combined it with an idea I had where Danny finds out that his secret identity is secret even to himself. Like oblivious to the max. Then I said, huh, what if instead of Phantom as a secret hero, he was an actual villain?
> 
> Then I remembered the Fentons' "All ghosts are evil." and I thought, heck yeah. Danny cannot stop being evil. His ghost side cannot he stopped doing evil.
> 
> I'm thinking of an explanation, maybe a fic in Phantom's point of view about what he knows about the Fentons. I was thinking of mixing it into the fic, but it didn't fit anywhere. I felt like it was best to leave it at that.
> 
> I was actually inspired by Dr. Jekyll and Hyde. Btw it is not split personality story, and it is based on the part where Dr. Jekyll is aware that what he is doing wrong, but when his Hyde persona goes to far he could not control his transformations and himself. He acts on his darkest nature where he knows that none of those misdeeds can be traced back to him because he was in a different form. If I were to continue/rewrite this, I'd definitely make that a plot point.
> 
> That last scenes with Sam and Tucker, I wasn't so sure how to write.
> 
> Lichenberg scars do actually disappear over time, but in rare cases it is permanent. The slight difference in the color of his skin is actually based on the story of my friend who had his face well... That. Half is slightly ligther than the other.
> 
> Falling from the stairs is really painful, and I know that from experience. I broke my spine and it was agonozing. I haven't fully recovered yet. Considering that Phantom is a ghost and can be weightless and fly the effort he needs to keep himself upright wouldn't be the same.
> 
> The 0.1 to 0.2 A range for death by electrocution is based on the web! I am actually studying robotics/electronics and stuff (i am worse than a noob though) but my notes in it are more specific. Also, Voltage does not kill you. You can die at 70 V and live at 700 V. Current kills. 1 Ampere is equal to 6,240,000,000,000,000,000 charge carriers. That is deadly.
> 
> <0.001 A (<1mA) = generally not felt.  
> 0.001 A (1mA) = faint tingle  
> 0.005 A (5mA) = slight shock  
> 0.006 to 0.025 A (6mA to 25 mA) = for women -> painful shock. Lack of muscle control which means if you grab hold of it, you can't let go which means you keep on getting shocked.  
> 0.009 to 0.030 A (9 mA to 30 mA) = for men -> freezing current/lack of muscle control, and maybe get thrown away from the source
> 
> 0.05 to 0.15 A (50 mA to 150 mA) = extreme pain, respiratory arrest, and death is possible. (This is the one similar from the web!)
> 
> 1 A to 4.3 A = heart stops, muscular and nerve damage, death is likely  
> 10 A = omae wa mou shinderu (aka cardiac arrest, severe burns, death is likely)
> 
> This has so many tweaks and I honestly don't think I can handle reworking it anymore. I'd love to rewrite this, but I think this version would like even a peak to see sunlight.
> 
> I love this Invincible and Villain AU (i don't know if anyone has done this specific au before me so i'm gonna say it's mine but if someone has please tell me)
> 
> What do you think about this AU? Would you like to see more?


End file.
